primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.7
Note: This wiki is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.7 is the seventh Episode of the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis A mysterious creature appears. While Connor makes a discovery about the anomalies Plot The episode starts with Connor, Matt, Abby and Emily in Lester's office talking to him about the second Matt and Lester refuses to believe it but will set up a CCTV system just incase. Suddenly the Detector goes off and an anomaly has been detected at the Harbour and the team go down there. The team arrive and find the anomaly is in the ocean and Eve sees something moving in the water and then they see a ship and think it will attack it but it does not. At the A.R.C Jess sets up a security system and Lester says it won't do any good but if this is true then he is unsure about what to do. At the bay Abby tracks the creature to some cave and Connor phones the nearby underwater company and the team get access to a underwater pod and Becker and Darren go in it and go onto the caves and are suddenly attacked by a long tail and then something hits the window screen and see a large snake head they then radio call the others and the creature is forced out of the cave and it pops it's head up and Conor identifies it as Titanoboa. At the A.R.C Lester gets a phone call from the Minister and is told he has to meet him urgently he then tells Jess she is in charge and leaves. Jess then sees something on the CCTV systems in Matts office and goes there and sees nothing and goes back to the detector. At the bay Becker and Darren leave the pod and and board a ship to go to the mainland but the Titanoboa attacks the vehicle and the pair manage to get on a container port boat and they get lost in the maze of containers and Jack and Eve board the boat. The four then meets up and the Titanoboa attacks them but Matt, Connor, Abby and Emily arrive and shoot it with an EMD but if does not leave and heads straight for Darren but they then hear engines and leaves. The team then go to the viewing deck and watch in horror as the Titanoboa heads straight for a fishing boat and Matt figures out that the Titanoboa must attack by info sound and that's the reason why it did not attack the boat but before they can call out the Titanoboa attacks the boat and kill everyone on board. Matt then says they must think of something fast he then gets Emily, Abby, Jack and Eve to go to the anomaly while he, Becker, Connor and Darren to deal with the Titanoboa he and the other boys then get a boat and head out to see what the creatures up to and find it is heading for the others who are guarding the anomaly and then uses a locking mechanism to lock the anomaly but they stop when they hear the Titanoboa and but is distracted by the arrival of a person and the sound of it's engine causes the Titanoboa to attack and kills him seeing what happened Abby does not lock the anomaly then a massive Army ship arrives and seeing what's coming the Titanoboa goes through the anomaly and Abby locks it much to Matts relief. At the unused warehouse Ethan has nearly got his plan ready and collects the final pieces to complete it At the A.R.C Jess tells everyone when they return where Lester's gone and why she is in charge Matt then asks if anything has happened and Jess tells him about what happened in his office and he goes to investigate and a note is left on his desk saying "2nd Matt related to Brown mystery" Matt picks it up and takes it to Lester. In Connor's Lab he finds his computer has been hacked and and all the information on anomalies has been removed and he then sees that a new pice of data has been added and it shows anomalies can be unlocked if touched and he also goes to Lester who has returned. Abby then gets a phone call from Connor and he tells her what's happened and she leaves the Menagerie. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Tempel *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jack Maitland *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn *Kieran Coles (Deleted scene) *Danny Quinn (Deleted Scene) Creatures *Titanoboa *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Dracorex Setting *A.R.C *Bay *Underwater Cave *Unused Warehouse Trivia *The episode was supposed to have a scene with Danny and Kieran discussing something but the scene was removed before broadcast due to the amount of time. *This is the second episode of series 6 not to feature Danny Quinn Errors *As with the Titanoboa in Primeval: New World the Titanoboa in this episode is slightly bigger then what it was in real life and it also lacks teeth. Gallery P7.jpg|The poster for the episode Imageuuio34.jpg|The Titanoboa appears Rvg.jpg|The underwater caves/ Bay anomaly irkfkvkdfkc.jpg|The Titanoboa about to attack Darren Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval